planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Creation
The Golden Creation is a being that it wouldn't have to exist, since it's a being impossible to create, but exists. It was created to counter and destroy Erika species, who created the energy of the universe. The reason isn't known, but exists in the first-half of the 21st century and in the timeline altered by the Sulibans, and lives on Earth under the name Kirannis. She appears for the first time in the film Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe. Description It's known that the DNA of the Golden Creation is formed by an infinite number of species, and part of his DNA is taken of infinite forms of life. But the half of his DNA comes from the time traveller Teremedosian Dany, and a fourth part from the time traveller human Nayeli (that she's born in 2056). The another fourth part of his DNA isn't known where comes from, but it's known that she has an eighth part Suliban. Collaborators The Golden Creation lives on Earth and passes off as human (she's only a quarter human), and besides she thinks that she's a normal girl. Therefore, the FEF knows that there are some entities that control her, and won't say her what she has to do and her purpose until it was the appropriate moment. The FEF has discovered that the double of Josep Maria # in the mirror universe, Yusma, works for the entities that have the control of the Golden Creation, but Josep Maria # knows that his double only wants personal profits and will be able to betray them when he wants. The FEF doesn't know who more is working for these entities. Perception filter A perception filter was a telepathic effect which misdirected the senses around itself or the person using it. Perception filters had the effect of directing attention away from the object or its bearer, rendering them unnoticeable. Memory would be changed so that the object was always there. Any inconsistencies would also be forgotten. Particularly intelligent people were immune to the effects of perception filters. Once a person became aware of a perception filter and the object it was disguising, they could no longer be affected. İhi Kadse did a description to understand it better: "You know it's there, but you don't want to know it's there". Usually, the Golden Creation and her team does perception filters of people, for deceive FEF officials. In Lorena's church there are two perception filters, and in the church of the Golden Creation (that now Josep Maria # also goes to this church) there are two sisters that also are perception filters, and they're leading in a parallel series also created by Dýmapko: Things of Sisters. Besides, there are perception filters in the university of Josep Maria # and in each place where the FEF 07 officials go to deceive them, but mainly they use the perception filters with Josep Maria #. Category:Characters bg:Златно създаване ca:Creació Àuria fr:Création ďOr gl:Creación Áurea it:Creazione Aurea pt:Criação Áurea ro:Creaţie Aurită ru:Золотое создание sr:Златно Стварање